TRAPPED
by Miku-Shim
Summary: Siapa yang tertawan, siapa yang terbelenggu? Siapa yang bergantung pada siapa? Kyuhyun yang penuh kuasa atau Wookie yang tak berdaya? Trapped... by you. BxBlove. Kyuhyun. Ryeowook.Kyuwook.Hurt


**TRAPPED**

**.**

**.**

**B'Day Special**

**Prince RyeoWook B'day Special Series**

**B'Day Special**

* * *

Kyuhyun mengamati foto-foto di tangannya dengan wajah puas. Pencariannya tujuh tahun terakhir membuahkan hasil. Kali ini Kyuhyun takkan membiarkan mangsanya lepas lagi.

Cukup satu kesalahan di masa lalu.

Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun harus bersiap menyambut pemilik hatinya.

**B'Day Special**

**Prince RyeoWook B'day Special Series**

**B'Day Special**

Juniel merapikan kerah mantel yang dipakai gadis kecilnya. Yeoja cilik berwajah manis itu tertawa memamerkan deretan gigi susunya yang mulai penuh. Suaminya yang memakai apron dan berjalan mondar-mandir di dapur sesekali melontarkan candaan untuk menggodaYoung Mi, putri mereka.

"sarapan siap~~" lantunan merdu itu membuat Youn Mi memekik girang. Masakan appanya adalah yang terbaik.

"Kau tidak ikut makan bersama kami?" tanya Juniel karena suaminya bergegas merapikan diri, memakai pakaian resminya untuk bekerja.

"Ani, yeobo. Aku tidak boleh terlambat kali ini, atau aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku"

Suaminya mendekat. Juniel mengerti dan memberikan dahinya untuk dikecup sang suami. Tak lupa kecupan manis juga mendarat di pipi Young Mi.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam. Tunggu aku pulang, ne" pinta Ryeowook dengan halus.

Juniel mengangguk. Dan Ryeowook setengah berlari menuju halte bus terdekat.

"Sampai jumpa, oppa. Selamat tinggal" bisiknya pilu.

Juniel tidak heran dengan ketukan ringan di pintu rumahnya setelah Ryeowook pergi. Setelah menghapus matanya yang basah, Juniel beranjak membuka pintu untuk tamu yang sangat tidak diharapkannya itu.

Sosok tegap dan gagah berjas hitam, dengan kaca mata besar hitam, sepatu kulit bermerk terkenal yang mengkilat, membuat bulu tengkuk Juniel berdiri. Terpesona dan takut dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti, Juniel-ssi. Suamimu adalah milikku. Tapi karena aku berbaik hati, kubiarkan kau dan anakmu pergi darinya dalam keadaan hidup. Pergilah ke tempat yang sangat jauh, jangan sampai Ryeowook melihat kalian lagi. Dia milikku, hanya milikku" tandas pria itu dengan nada yang menyeramkan. Tanpa perlu menghabiskan waktu lebih lama, namja itu menyodorkan satu berkas, berisi paspor, surat keterangan, kartu identitas dan uang, lengkap.

Juniel menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar. Diliriknya Young Mi yang menatap mereka dari jauh dengan heran. Young Mi mendekatinya dan pria itu. Sorot mata gadis mungil berusia empat tahun itu penuh tanya.

Namja berjas hitam itu tersenyum kaku. Tubuhnya menunduk dan mengecup bibir Young Mi, melumatnya pelan, digigitnya bibir yeoja kecil itu hingga membuatnya terkejut dan menangis.

"Jadi kau adalah benih Ryeowookku? Manis, seperti dirinya" lirih namja itu, menjilat setitik darah yang menggores bibirnya sendiri. Darah Young Mi.

Tanpa banyak bicara, namja itu berbalik, dan meninggalkan Juniel yang pucat pasi dengan Young Mi yang tersedu sambil memegang roknya.

**B'Day Special**

**Prince RyeoWook B'day Special Series**

**B'Day Special**

_...Kyuhyun menghentakkan tubuhnya kuat-kuat, menanam dirinya lebih dalam lagi pada tubuh tak berdaya di hadapannya. Geraman berat terlontar seiring gerakan pinggulnya yang terhenti._

"_Enghhhh! You bitch!" _

_Setelah yakin tak ada yang tersisa, didorongnya kuat-kuat namja yang menungging di hadapannya, yang baru saja disetubuhinya hingga dia tersungkur. _

_Tanpa mempedulikan namja itu, Kyuhyun menaikkan kembali celana panjangnya yang sudah turun setengah paha. _

_Tangan kirinya mengangkat dagu namja itu agar melihat kepadanya, sementara tangan kanannya yang memegang belati kecil nan tajam itu menghujam pelan di pipi namja itu._

"_Ingat siapa dirimu. Kau milikku!"_

_Sekali sentak, kepala namja itu terantuk lantai dengan kasar. _

_Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dia beranjak. Ditinggalkannnya namja itu tanpa peduli keadaannya yang begitu memprihatinkan._

_Ryeowook hanya bisa menangis dalam diam..._

Ryeowook ingin membuka mata, tapi sekuat apapun dia mencoba, sama sekali tak bisa. Padahal bayangan yang melintas dalam otaknya kini sangat mengerikan.

Sudah tujuh tahun lamanya dan tetap tidak terlupakan.

Kisah kelam yang menghancurkannya, jiwa dan raga.

**B'Day Special**

**Prince RyeoWook B'day Special Series**

**B'Day Special**

Kyuhyun menikmati membelai kaki-kaki kurus itu, membersihkannya dari darah yang mengering. Sesekali dirabanya kehalusan kulit namja itu, membuatnya entah kenapa menjadi bergairah.

Kembali diraihnya tangan yang terkulai itu. Dijilatnya satu per satu, memutarkan lidahnya pada batang-batang kurus lentik itu, menghadirkan bayang-bayang saat si empunya jemari memainkan lidahnya di bawah sana, pada miliknya yang mudah tergoda.

Lukanya tidak parah. Hanya memang membuat Ryeowook hilang kesadaran setelah kecelakaan yang disengaja. Tapi tidak usah khawatir, tadi kacungnya yang menabrak Ryeowook sudah menerima kepalan tinjunya hingga membuat pengawalnya yang terlalu patuh itu juga pingsan. Impas, menurut Kyuhyun.

Kini tinggal ditunggunya sampai Ryeowook bangun, dan menemani malam-malamnya seperti dulu. Tujuh tahun yang lalu. Saat pertama kali merasakan tubuh mungil itu, menyarangkan dirinya dengan sempurna, Kyuhyun seperti tertawan candu. Yang diinginkannya hanya Ryeowook. Tubuhnya yang hangat, dan desahannya yang merdu.

"Cepatlah bangun, Wookie. Tidakkah kau merindukanku? Aku... sangat merindukanmu. Semua bagian tubuhku merindukan sentuhanmu. Bangunlah, Sunshine..." bisiknya di wajah Ryeowook, sebelum akhirnya menggigiti pipi kenyal itu perlahan.

**B'Day Special**

**Prince RyeoWook B'day Special Series**

**B'Day Special**

"Young Mi..."

Adalah kata pertama yang tergumam oleh bibir tipis yang pasi milik Ryeowook. Putri kecil yang sangat disayanginya.

"Juni_emphhhhh..."

Baru saja nama istrinya tersebut, bibirnya terlebih dahulu disambar sepasang bibir lain, melarangnya mengucap nama itu. Sapuan kasar dari bibir lembut yang sangat familiar. Ketakutan akan kenyataan kelam itu semakin merasuk di sudut terdalam kalbunya, kala lidah manis yang mengerikan membuatnya teringat pada orang itu.

Ryeowook membuka matanya, dan menemukan dirinya diselimuti kengerian. Ingin rasanya dia mati saja daripada bertemu dengannya lagi.

Kyuhyun!

Sepasang mata hitam yang tepat berada di hadapannya melepas tautan bibir mereka dengan hisapan dalam pada bibir bawahnya. Namja tegap itu menyeringai, mengirimkan ancaman lewat senyumnya yang menawan.

"My Wookie..." panggilnya dengan nada berat.

"K-Kyuhyun..."

Sebelum dirinya mampu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, Kyuhyun menerjangnya, membentuknya dalam sebuah gulungan bola. Sekejap mata, tubuh Ryeowook yang lebih kecil terpenjara oleh tubuh kuat Kyuhyun yang memendam kegilaan akan namja di bawahnya itu.

Kyuhyun merenggut paksa kemeja Ryeowook yang ternoda anyir darah.

"tenang saja, ini buka darahmu. Ini darah orang yang tadi berjalan di sebelahmu. Dia mati, sayang sekali" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa penyesalan.

Ryeowook menggigil di balik tirani obsesi Cho Kyuhyun. Hatinya mengutuk Tuhan kenapa bukan dia saja yang mati.

"Arghhh!" pekik memilukan tercipta karena Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabar menggigit selangkanya. Ngilu di tulang bahu itu tak seberapa dibandingkan ketakutan yang menyergap Ryeowook kini.

Kyuhyun terkekeh senang. Senang mendengar nada tinggi itu, dan senang karena kelihaiannya dalam melucuti Ryeowook setelah sekian lama kini kurang dari satu menit. Mengagumkan!

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat" gumam Kyuhyun saat membuka pakaiannya sendiri, menikmati pemandangan mangsanya yang gemetaran di sela dua kakinya.

"Aku merindukan desahanmu yang manis. Aku rindu lekatnya keringatmu saat bersamaku. Au rindu, hangatnya di dalammu. Aku hampir gila, Wookie..." dengan sedikit terburu-buru Kyuhyun bergerak maju, memaksakan miliknya yang tak terbilang rata-rata itu dilingkupi semuanya.

"Mian... aku langsung masuk. Aku bisa gila jika menunggu lebih lama.. eghh" geramnya tanpa penyesalan.

Ryeowook diam. Ryeowook pasrah. Melawan Kyuhyun di saat seperti ini adalah hal yang sia-sia. Ditariknya segenap kenangan tentang Young Mi, tentang Juniel, tapi yang ada hatinya justru semakin hancur. Tujuh tahun rumah tangganya yang bahagia, kenapa Tuhan begitu tega merenggutnya. Ryeowook menangis dalam hati memikirkan kemungkinan terbesar bahwa namja yang menyetubuhinya ini sudah membunuh anak dan istrinya.

Kyuhyun menghentak. Geraman puasnya menggema di ruang besar itu. Derit ranjang membuktikan panasnya pergumulan mereka. Kyuhyun memacu dengan semangat, menghentak terlalu kuat, menunggangi tubuh mungil yang memantul itu tanpa ragu.

Saat kenikmatan tergapai, Kyuhyun merona, memandangi raut manis yang bahkan tegas tak bersuara.

**B'Day Special**

**Prince RyeoWook B'day Special Series**

**B'Day Special**

"_...mahaiswa baru itu... tampan sekali. Sayangnya dia sangat dingin. Karena itu tidak ada yang berani bicara padanya._

_Namanya Cho Kyuhyun._

_Namja yang masuk ke kampus kami dua bulan yang -temanku yang lain bilang dia tidak bicara pada siapapun. Aku juga sesekali memperhatikannya. Banyak yang bilang dia dari keluarga mafia. Aku tidak tahu kebenarannya. Tapi memang sering kulihat beberapa namja bertubuh besar mengikutinya kemanapun._

_Sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu dia ada di hadapanku._

_Tatapan matanya yang sehitam langit malam mengurungku dalam kelamnya hati yang tak berujung._

"_Kau kenal Cho Byung Han?" tanyanya padaku, menuntut._

_Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja, Byung Han ahjussi adalah calon suami Tae Hee ahjumma, adik ibuku. Aku tinggal bersamanya sejak ibuku meninggal. Karena sangat menyayangiku, Tae Hee ahjumma mengabaikan kehidupannya sendiri demi aku. Aku senang akhirnya dia akan menikah dengan Byung Han ahjussi. Dia orang yang sangat baik._

_Aku tidak mengerti kenapa akhirnya Kyuhyun menjentikkan jari dan dua bodyguard itu memegang kedua lenganku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, tapi Kyuhyun mendekatiku dan menusukka jarum pada leherku, membuatku tak bisa menggerakkan lidahku. Kesadaranku melayang, meinggalkan ambangnya..."_

**B'Day Special**

**Prince RyeoWook B'day Special Series**

**B'Day Special**

Ryeowook meringkuk di sudut ruang tidur berkelas itu. Semua barangnya mewah. Tentu saja. Cho Kyuhyun bukan orang sembarangan.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun menjadikannya objek balas dendam. Karena ayahnya yang hendak menikahi bibi Ryeowook, hingga ibunya yang malang memilih bunuh diri. Ryeowook tidak mengerti. Ryeowook mencoba meminta maaf untuk semuanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak tergerak.

Baru menawannya sehari, Kyuhyun datang sambil tertawa senang, bahwa Tae Hee dan Byung Han mati terpanggang di rumah kecil keluarga Kim.

Saat itulah perlahan Kyuhyun memeluknya, memaksanya ikut merasakan bahagia yang membuncah di hati namja gila itu. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun menyukai mencium lehernya, menghisap bibirnya, dan memasukinya. Itu untuk pertama kali.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memasukinya berkali-kali. Namja itu akan tenang jika hasratnya terpenuhi. Jika Ryeowook beruntung, lima kali dalam seminggu itu hitungan paling minim.

Ryeowook bisa gila, melayani nafsu orang gila. Saat Kyuhyun terlelap dengan alasan hendak membuat kopi untuk namja itu, Ryeowook mengelabui para pengawal, meloncat dari jendela dapur dan berlari sejauh mungkin. Bahkan hidupnya selama hampir tiga bulan setelah itu adalah bersembunyi, meringkuk di tempat pembuangan sampah di pinggir kota.

**B'Day Special**

**Prince RyeoWook B'day Special Series**

**B'Day Special**

Kyuhyun tertawa.

Tetesan darah yang mengalir dari nadi tangan kiri Ryeowook semakim mengecil, hampir tak bersisa. Ryeowook tersenyum meski matanya terpejam. Kyuhyun memeluknya erat, sambil sesekali menggigiti namja itu, di leher, di pipi, di hidung di bibir dan dagunya.

Dada Ryeowook tak lagi terangkat, menandakan tak ada aktivitas jantung disana. pecahan gelas wine berujung tajam, tercecer di lantai yang memerah.

Sekali lagi dinikmatinya bibir itu, membisikinya kata-kata rayuan dan godaan cabul.

"Kau pergi, eoh?" bisiknya sambil membelai dada Ryeowook yang dingin.

"Kau menungguku di surga?" diciuminya tangan kiri Ryeowook yang berwarna merah, membuat bibir dan pipinya juga menjadi merah.

"Aku akan ke sana Wookie, aku akan membawakanmu surga. Aku akan bercinta denganmu sampai kita sama-sama tua. Kau, bukan tawananku" dibimbingnya tangan Ryeowook memegang pelatuk besi itu.

"...karena sesungguhnya akulah tawananmu. Ayo kita bertemu di surga dan bercinta sepuasnya..."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, tepat dijantungnya, butiran peluru bersarang manis, membuatnya pergi bersama Ryeowooknya tanpa menangis.

**TRAPPED**

**B'Day Special**

**Prince RyeoWook B'day Special Series**

**B'Day Special**

**END**

**.**

**.**

FF ini sudah dipost di wp Miku, yang pembuatannya memang disengaja untuk B'day Wookie oppa.


End file.
